This contract provides the Vaccine Research and Development Branch, AIDS Program, NIAID with a resource for the cloning and sequencing of various genomes for the purpose of establishing nucleotide sequence data, analyses and associated information about the genomes of selected immunodeficiency viruses. The information obtained will be used in understanding the extent, rate and nature of the genetic heterogeneity of immunodeficiency viruses.